


I Am the Mask You Wear

by kuroiyousei



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU - Modern U.S., Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Friendship: Heero & Quatre, Friendship: Heero & Trowa, Gay Duo, Gay Heero, Gay Quatre, Gay Trowa, Get-together story for main couple(s), Introspection, M/M, POV: Heero, Romance, Sex (Explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Over the course of an evening spent trying to prevent Duo from annoying the neighbors more than strictly necessary, Heero finds an unexpected release from his usual inhibitions.





	I Am the Mask You Wear

  


The surest way to command Heero Yuy's full attention was to begin a sentence with the word 'Duo.' If advertisers had known this, they would undoubtedly have taken ruthless advantage: "(Duo) Worried about your mortgage? (Duo) We can help!" or "(Duo) What's the only difference between our paper towels and the leading brand? (Duo) The price!" Fortunately, they didn't know this strange and inconvenient weakness of Heero's -- and neither, he was fairly certain, did his friends. _They_ probably thought he had let them in because he was glad of their company, not because they'd indicated an intention of relating some sort of news about his object of intense fascination. 

Well, and he _was_ glad of their company. But he was more interested in what they had to say about Duo. 

"He's been running around _biting_ people." Quatre always had such an inappropriately apologetic air, as if (in this instance) _he_ were the one running around biting people. Heero often wanted to reassure, tell the always-conscientious Quatre that he was one of the least offensive people he knew, but the comment seemed too... personal... somehow, and thus went unsaid. 

So back to the matter of Duo running around biting people. It actually took Heero's brain a moment to assimilate the information and present a (relatively) rational explanation. "In costume?" he asked. 

Quatre nodded. 

It sounded... well, it sounded just like Duo. Not content to wait for the office costume party tomorrow evening, or perhaps eager for some practice in his role of classic vampire, he had taken up a relatively harmless but doubtless rather annoying pursuit and made the other apartment-dwellers his innocent victims. 

Heero _assumed_ it must be annoying his neighbors, anyway. He based this assumption on the rather dubious evidence of Trowa's facial expression and the accompanying reflection that (if being bitten by Duo didn't seem like it would be inordinately _fun_ ) Heero himself would have found the behavior very annoying as well. 

Trowa was Quatre's boyfriend, and Heero would have gone so far as to say the guy had no personality whatsoever if he weren't aware how disturbing it was to be on the receiving end of that assessment. Trowa's face wasn't a very good indicator of anything, at least, since it rarely changed. Still, he did seem to be looking a little less pleased than usual, so Heero's assumption went unchallenged as yet. 

"What have you done to stop him?" he asked Quatre. 

"Well, we've tried asking him politely," replied the latter, grimacing slightly, "and asking him... less politely." 

"How less politely?" Heero persisted. 

"He dodged." It was the first thing Trowa had said since entering Heero's apartment. He wasn't always quite this reticent; he _must_ be annoyed. It was also a rather amusing statement. Trowa was like that sometimes, giving every indication of detached indifference until he suddenly said something bluntly, concisely clever. Heero had often thought of mentioning -- just casually, of course -- how much he enjoyed this aspect of Trowa's hypothetical personality... but, unfortunately, he wasn't terribly good at casual compliments. 

Quatre's laugh sounded helpless and -- predictably -- apologetic. "And then he pulled his cape up to his face and said something about how only a stake through the heart works against him... and ran off again." 

There was a long moment of silence while Heero pored over this entertaining mental image. He could already hear Duo's voice in his head quoting lines from bad vampire movies and laughing maniacally as he darted through the deepening shadows across the lawn. It almost made Heero smile. Almost. 

It also occurred to him, belatedly, to wonder, "Did you two come up here just to warn me about this?" 

"We thought you might have an idea how to stop him," explained Quatre. "You know him better than we do." 

While this statement was accurate in that Quatre, working in Human Resources, had less contact with Duo on a day-to-day basis than Duo's cubicle neighbor Heero, the fact remained that the three of them were still co-workers _and_ lived in the same apartment complex. He thought he knew what Quatre meant, though; it had more to do with the borderline-stalkerish behavior Heero alone exhibited toward Duo at times. Heero was fairly certain Quatre knew exactly how he felt about Duo, too, and simply didn't say anything out of tact. Quatre was good at tact; on occasion Heero wished he could thank him for that... but never managed, somehow, to find the right words. 

His face a little hot, Heero looked away from his friends. His eyes fell on his own party costume, which he hadn't touched since Relena had laid it out on the sofa yesterday evening, and suddenly an idea _was_ beginning to form in his head. _Only a stake through the heart..._ It was a ludicrous idea, but it gripped Heero unexpectedly tightly and he found he could not shake it off. It strengthened, fleshed out, reiterated itself, and demanded to be suggested. 

"We..." began Heero slowly, "need to play his game." 

Quatre, always uncannily quick to pick up on things, speculated, "Dress up and hunt him down?" 

Heero nodded. 

"That," Trowa declared flatly, "is a terrible idea." 

This was pretty much what Heero had been thinking: it was a terrible, unhelpful, embarrassing idea, and he couldn't believe _he_ had thought of it. Only a strange, inexplicable desire to go out and chase Duo around in costume like a little kid or a nerdy college student, maybe see if he could get Duo's mouth onto his neck, had insisted he suggest it at all. Now that Trowa had criticized it, however, Heero felt compelled to defend it. 

"You tried to hit him and he ignored you." He could state relevant facts just as stonily as Trowa could, after all. "If you had used a stake, he would have pretended to die and come back inside with you for a beer." 

Quatre chuckled. "I think you're right, Heero... but we don't have any stakes." He glanced at Trowa and asked facetiously, "Do we have any stakes?" 

"Not unless there are some in the boxes I haven't unpacked yet." Trowa's tone was a complete deadpan but for the very slightest touch of dryness. 

The remark made Quatre blush a little, as did most references to the recently-taken step of having-the-boyfriend-move-in, but, unashamed, he grinned at Heero and reiterated, "We don't have any stakes." 

Heero shook his head. "That isn't the point. He would probably be satisfied with any dramatic defeat." 

Quatre nodded slowly. "Yes, that sounds like Duo..." He raised worried eyes to meet Heero's. "But do you think we can manage it?" 

Of this Heero wasn't entirely certain. He'd never really considered himself much of an actor -- but, then, he'd never really made any attempts at it. "I don't know," he said at last. "But that's my only idea." 

"I guess it's worth a try..." Quatre seemed pensive. 

After a long moment of silence during which nobody moved, Trowa finally said, "We aren't really going to do this." Heero thought he meant it as a question, but Trowa said things with such finality it was sometimes difficult to tell. 

"We're certainly open to other suggestions," Quatre smiled wryly. 

Heero said nothing. He wasn't entirely sure Trowa was wrong. True, something inside him _really_ wanted to do this, but it was a something that was easily squelched, beaten into submission by the same repressive instincts that wouldn't let him be as open as he wished with his friends. Of the four of them, Duo was really the only one with the sufficiently devil-may-care attitude required to put on a costume and run around outside biting people without regard to his own dignity. Heero would simply feel too silly... unless he had a good, specific reason for doing it. 

He guessed the others felt the same: if there was a _reason_ (an _excuse_ , his better judgment corrected, at least in his case), it wouldn't be nearly so bad. Even stoic Trowa, he thought, could put on a mask and a goofy outfit and make a fool of himself as the means to the right end. 

Apparently Trowa _didn't_ have any better ideas, for he was shaking his head. He looked a little grim; obviously he was aware that if Quatre decided to do this, he would have to as well. This, Heero knew from having observed the two of them for so long, was not because Quatre was the one in charge (though in many ways he was) but because Trowa was innately supportive. It was rather charming... though of course Heero could never tell them so. 

Nobody, Heero noticed, had suggested that this might not really be their concern. Technically it wasn't; Duo was an adult and not their responsibility. But they all knew that Heero's interest in the matter changed at least his perspective on it. Which was, of course, part of the reason they'd come to him at all. Beyond that, they _were_ all Duo's friends... 

"Well, somebody's probably going to call the police on him if we don't do something soon," Quatre said, voicing aloud the exact reason their friendship demanded action in this particular case. "Come on, Trowa." 

Trowa gave a quiet sigh and stood up heavily alongside his boyfriend. 

"We _may_ see you outside," was Quatre's goodbye to Heero as he left the apartment behind the unspeaking Trowa. 

Heero wandered over to the sofa. Staring down at his costume, he felt a frown growing on his face as he pondered. He wished he could be like Duo, be able to do silly things without a valid reason. Hell, quite often he wished in vain that he could do _sensible_ things _for_ a valid reason -- things like vocalizing his nice thoughts to his friends rather than keeping them inside all the time. At the moment he wasn't really debating, either; he was just trying to work up the necessary... nerve? ...to put this thing on. 

It was an old-fashioned evening suit with a cloak of some sort, almost all of it entirely in black, accompanied by a white mask that looked like porcelain but was actually lightweight plastic. As he understood, it referred to some character from a book or movie that Relena was fond of -- and probably, if he knew Relena, corresponded with _her_ intended character. She'd chosen it all, of course; he wouldn't know where to begin selecting a costume for a party he wasn't entirely eager to attend in the first place, and it was apparently her right as self-destined eventual girlfriend to find one for him. 

One of these days he really was going to have to tell her that he wasn't interested. What with needing to find the right moment, find the right words, find a way to break past his innate reluctance for any such conversation -- not to mention having to arrange it so that he could speak his peace without letting her think he was getting ready to say exactly the opposite... he just hadn't gotten around to it. 

Well, he had never put this thing on; who was to say it would even fit? In that light, it seemed worth at least trying. Or at least that was a decent excuse to get into it. Once he'd managed to put the costume _on_ , then he could think about showing his face in public in it. 

Except he _wouldn't_ be showing his face in it, would he? He held up the mask, examining it once again, this time with more interest. 

Relena was obviously aware that he would feel easier in costume if a mask was involved, and he wasn't sure whether to find this fact comforting or even more disturbing. The end result was that he _had_ a mask, but it was brought about by Relena knowing him better than he liked to think. Discovering that the suit fit perfectly brought on a similar mixture of emotions. How on earth had she known...? 

Well, when Duo was outside biting people's necks, there was really no reason to be inside thinking about Relena. Heero swept the cape from the couch and fastened it around his shoulders, and took up the mask again and put it on. There was a length of rope tied into a noose of some sort that went along with the costume, which he had vague hopes of using to defeat Duo dramatically (though he was damned if he knew how); he picked this up as well and turned toward the door. 

Despite his momentary burst of determination regarding this plan, it was still with some hesitation that he peered out into the corridor onto which a few different apartments besides his own opened. The sun hadn't quite gone down yet, which made Duo's masquerade that much more absurd but would also, presumably, make locating and detaining him that much easier. And for the moment, thankfully, there was no one in sight. 

He hadn't even left the corridor, however, before he got his first strange look; he'd been expecting this, and bracing himself against it, but found now that the mask provided a sort of buffer against embarrassment. It helped, somehow, that his neighbor couldn't see his face; hell, she might not even recognize him if she hadn't seen which door he'd come from. That made everything easier, and Heero descended the stairs to ground level with greater confidence. 

Now if only he had any idea where to start... 

Well, Duo would have gotten his costume on in his own apartment and emerged thence for his biting spree... where might he have gone from there? Heero supposed it depended on how long Duo had been at this, and cursed himself for having neglected to get this detail from Quatre. As it was, he supposed that his best bet was still to head over to the building Duo lived in and see if he couldn't pick up his trail there. So with this in mind, he started across the complex. 

The first of his friends he encountered was Quatre, who seemed to have the same idea or at least to be walking in the same direction. On seeing each other, they immediately moved to meet and speak, but on drawing near gave a moment to mutual costume examination before doing so. 

Heero wasn't entirely certain who Quatre was supposed to be, though he'd heard it mentioned probably more than once. The outfit consisted of a tunic-thing over fairly tight pants and under a short cape and some type of odd-looking flat cap, all of it in rather gaudy colors and patterns, including gold trim. His eyes fell last to the sword Quatre wore hanging from his braided belt, and his brows rose. It looked so... _real_. 

Quatre followed the direction of his gaze and laughed. "Not exactly accurate, I know, but I don't have a rapier." 

Heero nodded slowly, accepting this explanation despite how little it meant to him, and said, "You look great." Though this was true, it was also rather surprising; he was generally so unable to separate a compliment on physical appearance from attempts at flirtation that he found himself completely unable to deliver the former for fear of being suspected of the latter. He was rewarded by one of Quatre's warm smiles, however, and certainly wasn't unhappy to have been able to speak his mind for once. 

"Thanks!" Quatre said. "I had to come up with a design that would look fairly accurate but that Trowa would be willing to wear too. No hose, in other words." 

Now Heero did remember Quatre saying something about matching costumes, but he still couldn't remember the names of the characters they were dressed as. "Well, it looks really good," he reiterated, surprising himself again. "Is Trowa out here too?" 

Quatre looked a little sheepish. "I feel like I bullied him into it, but, yes." 

Under his mask, Heero smiled slightly. "He won't mind if he gets to pretend to stab Duo." 

With a chuckle Quatre agreed. "Anyway, I told him we should probably split up, and I still think that's a good idea." 

Heero nodded. "I was going to look around Duo's building. Hey, how long has he been running around doing this?" 

"We ran into him--" Quatre glanced at his wrist, realized he'd removed his watch for costume purposes, and shook his head. "Maybe half an hour ago?" 

Heero nodded. 

"I'll go over to building three." Quatre turned in that direction and took two steps, then paused. "What are you planning if you find him?" 

"I'm... not sure," answered Heero. He held up his prop noose and said, "I'm still trying to think how this might be any good against a vampire." 

Quatre gave that apologetic smile of his and said, "Your costume is unfortunate for fighting vampires." Turning again and once more beginning to walk away he added with a wave, "You could try singing him to death..." 

Heero really had no idea what he meant by that, and instead of concerning himself about it moved on toward Duo's apartment. 

There was no sign of Duo thereabouts, but Heero hadn't really expected any; there _was_ , though, an annoyed-looking man standing on the patio of one of the ground-floor units, rubbing his neck and gazing out across the lawn. 

"Where did he go?" Heero asked without preamble as he approached. 

"What, your dumbass friend with the makeup on? Your gay friend was already here asking." 

"We're all gay," Heero replied coolly, which was interesting since he usually couldn't make that statement _nearly_ so easily. Inwardly he was hoping that Duo had bruised this guy. "Which way did the vampire go?" 

The man stared at him for a moment, looking very annoyed and at first totally unwilling to comply. But eventually, probably realizing that his revenge would never be enacted if the costumed vigilantes were unable to locate his attacker, he pointed. Heero nodded, judging the man unworthy of verbal thanks, and went immediately in that direction. 

After wandering for some time and finding no sign of either Duo or of any other of his victims, Heero was starting to get frustrated. His stark suit, cape, and mask, not to mention the lasso, had received a number of strange looks from denizens of the apartment complex as he moved around the various buildings, and, although this had been a great deal less unpleasant than he'd expected, so far his fortitude seemed to be wasted. Perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Well, he'd never thought it a particularly _good_ idea... just one that might get Duo's mouth onto his neck. 

He was approaching the playground that lay in the center of the complex, where the equipment cast long, spidery shadows in the setting sun, when he heard the voice he'd been waiting to hear and, moving toward the far end of the sandy area, saw the figure he'd been longing to see. 

"Do you really think _that_ will hurt me, mortal?" It was Duo all right, giving his words every bit as much dramatic emphasis as Heero had been expecting. He was standing down at the far end, one foot on the concrete and the other in the sand. 

Heero had known Duo was planning on dressing as a vampire, but hadn't actually seen the costume until now. Though he wasn't sure that vampires routinely wore leather pants, he was inclined now to believe they always _should_. He didn't think he'd ever seen any sight in his life that he liked quite so much as Duo's lower half at this moment. The black silk button-up open partway down his chest was nice too, and certainly the high-collared, red-lined cape and white face-paint were very vampiric... but for the moment Heero's eyes were riveted on the pants. 

Quatre, it seemed, had located their target first, which was for some reason not terribly surprising. He was facing off against Duo at the edge of the sand, sword in hand. The foil gleamed in the light of the setting sun, looking dangerous despite its blunted end, and only the knowledge that Quatre was exceptionally skilled and responsible with the weapon kept Heero from feeling some slight concern. 

"Here's that shall make you dance," Quatre said, and swept his sword at Duo. An odd phrase, that; it must be related to his costume. Heero _did_ seem to remember Shakespeare being involved. 

Duo, appearing a little surprised at the attack (or the statement, or both), leapt backward just in time to miss being slapped across the stomach. Then a broad grin spread over his face, baring the fake fangs he'd acquired for the occasion. As Heero drew slowly closer, he could see that these fangs had gotten to Quatre already -- there was a red spot and a slight smear of white on the latter's neck just above the blue-and-gold braid that held his cape in place; now that he'd actually set eyes upon Duo, this sight made Heero more jealous than ever. 

"Hah!" Duo cried. "You're no match for my vampire speed!" 

"By my heel, I care not." And Quatre thrust at him again. 

Duo dodged in a movement that was more like retreat. Everyone present knew that he couldn't keep this up; Quatre was hampered by the inability to stab directly at him for fear of actually injuring him, but eventually he must score what even Duo would have to be satisfied with as a dramatic killing blow. 

But Quatre had a different sort of blow in mind. "You made that little girl cry!" he said severely. 

Heero hadn't noticed the little girl at first, thanks mostly to the leather pants, but now he did: perhaps six years old, she'd evidently been playing innocently in the sand when happened upon by a wandering vampire. Now she was sitting still and weeping quietly -- a good deal more quietly than Heero was under the impression children generally did -- her chubby, sandy hands continually rubbing at her tear-stained face. Duo was _really_ going to get himself in trouble if he was attacking children and having this effect on them. 

In response to Quatre's accusation Duo had the grace to look somewhat sheepish. "I didn't _mean_ to," he protested. "I just thought--" 

"I will bite thee by the ear for that jest!" interrupted Quatre, slipping back into Shakespeare-speak and attacking again. 

This time Duo barely escaped the intended blow. It was probably because he was too busy with his gleeful retort, as Quatre's latest statement had evidently eradicated his embarrassment about the little girl and thrown him into a state of triumphant pleasure. "But _I_ already bit _you_ by the ear!" he cried. 

"Ay, ay," Quatre allowed, "a scratch, a scratch." 

"No, this fight is over!" insisted Duo obstinately, his dramatic declaration colored by laughter. "You're already defeated!" And, his laugh becoming positively malignant -- he must have been practicing -- he turned to run off. As he spun, his cape flew out and up so that Heero could see beneath it... and if he'd thought the tight leather pants had been riveting from the front, well, they were absolutely _spellbinding_ from behind. 

Both Quatre and Heero would have followed at once, but at the very same moment they were distracted. The door to one of the nearby ground-floor apartments burst open in a noise of children, two of which came running out toward the playground with incoherent shouts. At almost the same moment, a little dog with a bow in the topknot between its ears bounded out after them. A split-second later a distressed-looking pregnant woman appeared in the door. 

"You let the dog out!" she cried in irritated despair, watching the creature dart away. 

The moving children didn't hear her, as they'd approached the crying girl in the sand, who seemed to be the sister of at least one of them, with shouts of their own -- mostly with the goal of informing her repeatedly that it was time to come inside for the night. Their remarks quickly changed to demands to know why she was crying and taunts on that account, and one of them began kicking sand at the poor thing and laughing. 

Quatre glanced at the fleeing figure of Duo, the abusive children, and the little dog in quick succession, nodded briefly, and said, "Heero?" 

Heero, understanding him, also nodded, and darted off after the dog. Some effort was required to get his hands on the obnoxious thing, and undoubtedly in the few minutes it took for him to catch it Duo had long since escaped. Of course Heero wouldn't have neglected someone obviously unable to pursue her own runaway pet, but that didn't prevent him from feeling rather bitter toward the horrid yorkie for cutting into his Duo's-leather-pants-time. 

By the time Heero returned to deliver the creature to its owner with a silent, ironic bow, Duo had indeed disappeared. Frustrated, Heero went to join Quatre at the playground. On the way, he passed the three children, now making their way inside as instructed. The older two looked deeply troubled and perhaps a little pale, but the girl that had previously been crying was smiling. Heero wondered what on earth Quatre had said to them. 

Quatre sighed as Heero approached, and murmured, "A plague o' both your houses... I am sped." Looking up he added more audibly, and also somewhat apologetically, "Well, we lost him." 

Heero watched him thoughtfully. Yes, they'd lost Duo, but only because of other, more pressing concerns. Quatre had analyzed the situation, made an instantaneous decision on what their priorities must be, and acted upon it. Sure, it hadn't been a particularly dire situation, but it _had_ been a miniature of Quatre's behavior and abilities in all other fields; he was a born strategist. 

Quatre was staring at him now with widened eyes, and Heero realized suddenly with a severe shock that he'd said at least some of that out loud. His face was instantly burning, but the cool mask atop his hot flesh was a solid reminder that Quatre couldn't tell. 

"I... wow," the latter said, slowly smiling. "Thanks." 

Heero, every bit as astonished as Quatre that he'd said anything of the sort, merely nodded. 

Quatre cleared his throat. "Well, let's split up and see if we can find him again." 

Once more Heero nodded. 

Noting that the sun had set entirely, he began to wonder whether Duo even had any potential victims left. Sometimes on Friday and Saturday evenings there were still children playing outside after dark, or the occasional barbecue or patio party, but this was Thursday. Which meant, quite possibly, that Duo would be forced either to go inside and give up this pursuit, or to focus exclusively on Heero, Quatre, and Trowa. And since Duo wasn't really the type to give up, well... that was promising. 

The next to locate the troublesome vampire was Trowa, and once again Heero joined the program already in progress. He approached in time to hear Duo saying something about Trowa being a much more appetizing victim even than his boyfriend -- "Who I totally just defeated, by the way." 

Trowa, whose costume resembled Quatre's in every particular but color, drew his sword. Again Heero felt the beginnings of concern at the use of a real weapon against unarmed Duo -- especially as Trowa, unlike the foil's owner, did not fence -- but he found himself distracted and, indeed, riveted by a totally unexpected source. 

"Now," said Trowa stonily, "by the stock and honor of my kin, to strike you dead, I hold it not a sin." 

Duo responded with a laugh as he dodged the inexpert thrust of the sword. "My enemies are determined to Shakespeare me to death," he declared. "But I am immune to Shakespeare!" As he had been with Quatre, he seemed positively tickled by the scene. 

"Immune?" Trowa echoed. Despite his straight face, Heero thought he was enjoying the little drama almost as much as Duo was. "I hate the word, as I hate hell, all vampires, and thee: have at thee, coward!" 

Heero saw that, once again, he needn't have worried about Duo's safety when Trowa's next attempted blow was as neatly dodged as the first had been. "You're just jealous that I'm immortal and you're not!" was Duo's next pronouncement. 

"Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me," was Trowa's fierce reply. 

Knowing (or at least thinking he knew) how reluctant Trowa had been to get into this costume, Heero was surprised to discover how well he seemed to know the lines. More than that, however, he was shocked at just how well Trowa delivered them. That Trowa was a fan of Shakespeare wasn't particularly surprising, but the passion and intensity with which he recited, rendering the words at once natural-sounding and fascinating -- _that_ was unexpected. Whatever Heero thought of the bard (or thought he thought of him), he would pay money for a performance like that. It was almost as absorbing as Duo's pants (if in an entirely different way), and that was saying something. 

Though it would undoubtedly not have been dramatic enough for Duo's tastes, Trowa would have been better off sticking with his fists. An excellent addition to the costume the sword may have been, but an unfamiliar weapon only slowed him up and never once made contact with Duo's person. And eventually Duo managed to circumnavigate it and Trowa both, seizing him by the shoulders from behind. 

The sight of Duo's mouth closing onto Trowa's neck was enough to rouse Heero from his Shakespeare-induced hypnosis. He moved forward from where he'd only been watching, rapt, up until now. Duo, however, jumped back from his victim as Trowa struck out (wisely, with his elbow this time), glanced at each of them in turn, then ran off laughing into the bushes. 

Trowa and Heero both took off after him immediately, but again Trowa's unaccustomed weapon got in his way, this time tripping him so that he fell rather violently onto the mulch that surrounded the bushes flanking the sidewalk. Heero, following too closely, stumbled likewise and barely kept himself from falling directly on top of his friend. Sitting up from where he'd landed on the pavement, he looked hastily around for Duo... but they'd lost him. It didn't help that, at this level, the bushes entirely blocked 180 degrees of his view. 

Appearing more annoyed than ever, Trowa also sat up, disentangling himself from his foil and rubbing at his neck. He too looked around for Duo, with something of a deadly gleam in his eye, but could see as well as Heero could that the vampire had eluded them. In a tone of irritation and self-reproof he muttered, "His fault concludes but what the law should end." A little more loudly he added, "I told you this was a terrible idea." 

Rather than defend an idea that had yet to be proven anything other than what Trowa stated, Heero found himself, somewhat unexpectedly as the two of them got to their feet and dusted off their costumes, pouring out his opinion of Trowa's ability to recite Shakespeare. 

By the time he finished, Trowa was looking at him with one eyebrow raised. This didn't cause quite as severe a sense of embarrassment in Heero as Quatre's surprise had, since this time Heero remembered he was wearing a mask. And Trowa said briefly, "I got roped into understudying the part once." 

"So you've never actually performed it?" 

Trowa shook his head. 

Heero thought that was a shame, and said so. 

Trowa just stared at him. 

Clearing his throat, Heero turned. "I think he went this way." 

"No, he went around the building." 

"Well, you go that way, then," Heero commanded impatiently, certain it was wrong. "I'm going this way." 

"Track down this murderer; he must be found," said Trowa sardonically. 

Having nothing to say in response to this odd statement that didn't sound much like Shakespeare _or_ Trowa, Heero just turned and headed off in the direction he believed Duo had gone. He was wondering as he did so what had ever possessed him to gush like that. Of course it had all been _true_ , he didn't think he'd expressed himself badly, and he couldn't really object to having expressed himself at all... it was just so strange. It was, however, a less consuming topic than that of Duo. 

Because it occurred to him that Duo had probably bitten both Quatre and Trowa _before_ the three of them had gotten into costume. But then he'd bitten them both _again_ once they were chasing him. Did that mean that he considered them different people -- fresh, unbitten victims -- once they were dressed up? And was the logical conclusion that if Heero encountered Duo now, then went back inside and came out again in normal clothing, he might possibly get bitten twice as well? If he changed his outfit again after that, could he pose as a third unbitten bystander? It was something to keep in mind. 

Unproductive minutes felt forever long on this hunt, and the apartment complex seemed twice as big as usual. Every hint of movement anywhere caught his eye and made him jerk in that direction before he realized that it was just some innocent neighbor entering their apartment or heading for their car. He found that he rather liked the way his evening cloak or whatever it was swished around him as he moved, especially if he turned abruptly, but that wasn't really helping him locate Duo. 

He did locate _something_ , drawn by sounds that seemed promising in the little space between a cluster of bushes and the apartment office building. He pushed his way through the bushes as quietly as it was possible to push through bushes while wearing a cape, and stopped abruptly two steps from emerging when Quatre and Trowa became visible. They hadn't found Duo this time; apparently they'd just found each other. 

Heero wasn't sure how this scene had started, but he _was_ in time to see Quatre take Trowa by two handfuls of his tunic and practically _slam_ him up against the wall. "If love be rough with you," Quatre was saying, "be rough with love." 

Trowa, making no resistance whatsoever to this rough love, nevertheless pointed out, "This isn't helping us find Duo." He didn't much sound like he was objecting, though. 

"Humors! madman! passion! lover!" Quatre grinned. "Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh: speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied." 

" _You_ have all the lines about love," protested Trowa softly, a faint smile appearing on his own face. 

Quatre's grin widened as he raised it toward Trowa's lips. Heero didn't think there was any way they could be unaware of his presence, but the energy with which they kissed -- the very personal way Trowa's arm snaked around Quatre's waist to pull him closer, the intimacy of the touch when Quatre's hand ran up Trowa's face to bury itself in his hair and knock his hat right off -- suggested they thought they were currently, if not the only people on Earth, at least the only ones that mattered. 

That they could be that to each other, that two men so different could combine their differences to such a satisfactory end, could thus complement and support and invigorate each other, was uplifting and inspiring. They always made Heero feel that the world wasn't quite so lonely and hopeless as he was sometimes inclined to believe, and that perhaps he wasn't quite so far from attaining this kind of happiness as he often feared. 

And he'd said all of this out loud again, hadn't he? 

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Duo, my clever friend?" Trowa wondered, in a tone that implied some annoyance at being interrupted but was yet so mild that Heero thought he was actually teasing. Quatre just grinned into Trowa's jawbone, blushing. 

And Heero found that he was not embarrassed. He probably would be later, when he looked back at this and wondered how the hell any of that had come out of his mouth, but by this point in the escapade he had attained a perfect state of disinhibition. At the moment he felt he could have told them anything, no matter how personal, without even faltering, if he'd wanted to. 

He didn't want to. But he could have. What he did say was, "Yes. You two have fun," and turned to depart. 

"What's wrong with him?" he heard Trowa wondering in a near-whisper behind him. 

"Nothing plainer," Quatre replied, by his tone evidently still grinning: "He is clearly quite insane." And the last thing Heero heard of their conversation as he made his way through the bushes away from them was Quatre changing the subject with a return to Shakespeare. "This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep: come, shall we go?" 

How much further assistance he could expect from those two he didn't know, but he had his doubts. Also, as he was the only one of the three that hadn't yet been bitten, it was most certainly his turn to run into Duo before anyone else. It was a little unfair, actually, that he hadn't yet, when _he_ was the one that _wanted_ to get bitten. 

At last he got at least part of his wish. Just on the other side of the swimming pool enclosure, on one of the lawns through which sidewalks snaked between the various apartments, a rustling sound startled him into turning abruptly to find Duo approaching through a cluster of bushes. Why he couldn't use the sidewalk like normal people Heero didn't know; undoubtedly it was a vampire thing. Not that Heero was really one to talk, he supposed. 

Heero took a deep breath and intoned, "We meet at last." Immediately he decided that this was entirely worth it when he saw how pleased Duo was by the greeting. 

Duo moved out of the bushes, his hips swaying in a hypnotic swagger that was completely un-vampire-like and completely wonderful. "So it is to be war between us," he said. "I've destroyed all your allies; what makes you think you can defeat me?" 

"My..." Heero really had no idea what to say, other than to protest that 'destroyed' seemed something of an overstatement. "My secret weapon," he finished somewhat weakly. 

"Ooh, what is it?" wondered Duo excitedly. 

"It's a secret!" Heero remonstrated. 

Drawing himself up dramatically Duo told him, "Only a stake through the heart can kill me! Whatever this weapon is, it will have no effect!" And with a flip of his cape he was charging at Heero. 

Of course their dialogue could never reach the dramatic heights of Quatre's or Trowa's, but just this brief stupid exchange had seemed fun. It wasn't only a means to an end or an excuse to admire Duo in tight pants; it was fun in and of itself. Trust Duo to have orchestrated such a situation; really, all things considered, Heero should have been expecting it. Everything was fun with Duo. But then everything changed. 

For Duo was suddenly close enough that the heat of his body was palpable, gripping Heero's arm to keep him still while the other hand slid beneath his collar, pushing it aside to bare his neck. Warm breath hazed across Heero's skin, and he felt himself go stiff as his heart suddenly started racing. He couldn't help it; as Duo's lips brushed his neck, he shuddered uncontrollably. Suddenly the cool evening seemed burning hot, and it was all he could do not to reach out and seize Duo in a crushing grip. 

There was no conceivable way Duo could overlook this reaction. Heero watched with a slight sense of panic, not to mention a great deal of disappointment, as Duo jerked away abruptly. He was staring at Heero now with widened eyes, one hand creeping up to his mouth where the white makeup was slightly smeared. In stunning contrast to this, his ears had gone bright red. Well, the rest of his face probably had too, but its color was invisible under the paint. 

"Duo..." Heero whispered, aware that the atmosphere had changed but not exactly sure how. And where had all that liberation of a few minutes ago gone? Evidently the mask could shield him only so far, and after that it was back to the usual inhibitions and awkwardness. 

Duo straightened, and the agitated expression on his face smoothed out. "My name is Nosferatu Lord Maxwell!" he cried, and stepped back as if he planned on darting away into the bushes again. He paused with an indecisive movement, however, his eyes locked on Heero. 

Nosferatu Lord Maxwell? Really? 

Struck with a sudden inspiration, Heero repressed his laugh at the name and said hastily, "Well, my lord, how did you like that _vampire poison_ I had on my neck?" 

Again Duo's ears went red, which made Heero's stomach do funny things. "Oh, is _that_ what that was?" he wondered. 

What it really had been Heero rather wondered too. "It was made of garlic," he said, "and..." But he couldn't come up with what else was supposed to hurt vampires. Duo would just have to forgive him his inability to think clearly at the moment. 

Duo choked out the single syllable, "You..." and staggered forward. "You betrayed me!" He stumbled right into Heero, who reached out automatically to catch him despite knowing it was just an act. Duo clutched at him with strong, clawing hands, and Heero's arms didn't seem inclined to let go, so when Duo sank to the ground he took Heero with him. "I thought..." Duo gasped. "I thought you were my _friend_." His expression was tragic, but one corner of his mouth was twitching wildly. 

It was less difficult for Heero to keep a straight face -- not that Duo could _see_ his face -- as he was distracted by his efforts not to take improper advantage of the situation. As such, when he replied, "I had to stop you," if felt more real, somehow, than it probably should have, and his tone was genuinely apologetic. 

The way Duo twitched and writhed would have made Heero laugh if Duo hadn't at that moment been _in his arms on the ground_. It was a good thing they had this silly drama to play out; otherwise, Heero feared, once he had Duo in his arms he wouldn't know what to do with him there. Duo was so firm and so warm... even his harsh, fading whisper, "I just wanted... to be the... best vampire... ever..." couldn't drag Heero's attention from the fact that this was the closest he'd ever come to what he'd wanted for so long. Nor could Heero tear his eyes from Duo's; the latter were half-closed, looking up at him pitifully... but at the same time sparkling with glee. 

"Good... bye..." Duo gasped faintly, then closed his eyes and went limp. Well, a fair imitation of limp, anyway, beyond the repressed laughter Heero could feel shaking his chest. 

_Let him go_ , Heero's better judgment was instantly commanding. _Put him down!_ Except he couldn't. _You_ really _don't want to still be holding him when he opens his eyes._ Except he did. 

Duo opened his eyes. His ears abruptly turned red again. Heero dropped him and stood. 

Stretching out flat on the ground, Duo put his arms behind his head and grinned impishly up at Heero. "So," he said, "you don't happen to have any beer in that stuffy apartment of yours, do you?" 

Their walk inside was wordless, though Duo was evidently in a very good mood. Seeing nothing of Trowa or Quatre, Heero guessed they'd given up (for whatever reason) and gone back inside as well. Which was preferable, since Heero didn't feel like tracking them down and letting them know the hunt was off. 

He unlocked his door and ushered Duo ahead of him into his stuffy apartment. That description must have had to do with something other than the layout, as his one-bedroom was built to the same design as Duo's. He wondered what that said about him. He also wondered exactly what had just happened, and whether it had been good or bad. Sure, on the surface it seemed like maybe the best thing that had _ever_ happened, but what was the meaning of that blush Duo kept producing? 

After stepping into the dim entry and closing the door behind him, he turned to find Duo standing just in front of him. 

"Take that mask off," Duo commanded. "I want to see your face." 

Heero's hand moved protectively to the object in question, pressing it comfortingly against his cheek -- which, he feared, was as red now as Duo's ears had been a few minutes before. "That's not fair. You still have face paint on." 

Duo leaned forward, peering into Heero's eyes through the holes. "I have _never_ seen you act like this," he said. 

"Like what?" Heero wondered uneasily, taking a half-step backward. 

Following him that same half-step, Duo didn't break eye contact. "Honestly I can't believe _all three of you_ got dressed up and chased me around outside," he grinned, "but _you_ especially. You're not a bad actor, you know that? Except usually you keep everything bottled up like you've got something to hide. Which I guess is just more proof that you're actually a good actor. But here tonight you're telling Quatre that he's a born strategist, and Trowa that you'd pay to see him perform Shakespeare, and _almost_ telling me..." He paused. He didn't trail off hesitantly; rather, he seemed to be toying with the words. 

Heero could, at this point, have expressed his wonder that Duo had heard any of that, if his ability to express anything hadn't been temporarily revoked. 

"Almost telling me..." Duo repeated. His ears were red again (or perhaps _still_ ), but despite his embarrassment he was very clearly in control of this situation. 

Another retreating step brought Heero's back up against the door. He wasn't even sure why he was moving; he certainly didn't _dis_ like the thought of Duo closing the distance between them. Perhaps, over the course of the evening, he'd developed a fear of vampires. 

"It's that mask, I think," Duo said pensively. "If you think people can't see your face, it's easier for you to say things you couldn't otherwise. I should have thought of that forever ago. Except I didn't know, and if I had you wouldn't have needed to tell me." 

"That... makes no sense," Heero said hoarsely. 

Duo laughed, and abruptly pressed himself full up against Heero, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist and filling Heero's limited field of vision with bright indigo. "Take that mask off," he murmured. "I want to see your face." 

This time Heero obeyed without question, and immediately Duo kissed him. 

Earlier he'd been reflecting that he might not know what to do if he ever got Duo into his arms in some context other than vampire-slaying; it turned out not to be a problem. His hands seemed almost of their own accord to thread through the braided hair of Duo's head to pull him closer, then disentangle and slide down to feel the contours of Duo's back, still pulling at him; finally they settled on the smooth roundness of his buttocks in those pants. Oh, those pants. 

Meanwhile Duo kissed him enthusiastically and messily, squirming as Heero tugged at him, tasting slightly of grease paint, his own hands making a very similar exploration of Heero's body all the while. Finally with a moan he broke away, panting, to stare into Heero's face very intently once again. 

Lips swollen and red, eyes shining, he gasped, "Wow, Heero. I mean... wow." And without waiting for a reply -- assuming Heero could have come up with one for this articulate statement or even at all -- he kissed him again. 

When they separated, Heero's head was spinning, and he felt the only reason he didn't fall right over was the fact that he was pinned between Duo and the door. "Yeah..." he agreed faintly. "Wow." 

Duo nuzzled his face against Heero's ear and jaw. "How long have you wanted this?" he wondered. 

"I don't know..." Heero scrambled to find the answer in a brain that didn't seem to be functioning properly. "Months... a year... I don't know..." 

"And here I only just noticed," Duo chuckled huskily. "Hey, say something nice about me. I want to see if you can do it without that mask on." 

"I think..." Heero struggled to comply, but it wasn't working very well. "...you..." It wasn't just his usual inability to say such things; it was also that one of Duo's legs was between his. "...you... were the best vampire ever," he finally managed. 

" _You_ certainly seemed to enjoy being my victim," Duo grinned, drawing back to look Heero in the eye once again. 

"You didn't actually bite me, though," Heero pointed out. 

"No, I didn't." Duo pulled his lips even farther apart and snapped his teeth together audibly, all the while holding Heero's gaze with narrowed eyes. He was deliberately teasing now; Heero had to _ask_ for it if he wanted it. 

Giving in to the unspoken demand with a blush, "I wish you would," Heero whispered. "That was the main reason I came out after you in the first place." 

Duo looked pleased. "To get me to bite you?" 

Heero nodded. "Quatre told me you were running around biting people, and... I..." But he trailed off as Duo's lips, for the second time that night, came into contact with his neck and his breath spread out over Heero's prickling skin in a hot mist. As if searching for the precise spot he wanted, Duo's mouth crept slowly along, slightly open, accompanied by the occasional scrape of teeth or the brief wet trailing of his tongue. 

Groaning softly, Heero let his head fall back against the door. Duo made a thoughtful, interested humming noise against his neck, and then began nipping gently at the latter. The costume fangs dug sharply into Heero's flesh, causing him to gasp at the sudden and wholly welcome pain. Duo made the humming noise again, then began sucking on the spot he'd bitten. 

This combined with the grinding that had been going on slowly and subtly all along down where their hips pressed hotly against each other was enough to complete what the kissing had started, and Duo did not fail to notice. With a chuckle he removed his lips far enough to remark, "That's all it takes, huh?" 

This was one of those moments when Heero would have particularly liked to say something clever or complimentary, but it was absolutely beyond his power. Once again, he couldn't really blame this on his own taciturn personality, but rather on Duo's intoxicating nearness that robbed him of his ability to articulate. A somewhat ragged syllable in the affirmative was all he managed. 

Duo chuckled again, somewhat raggedly himself, and, taking hold of one of Heero's wrists, guided his hand down to where his own lower garment was bulging just as much as was Heero's. Then he returned to kissing Heero invasively, leaving the hand to do what it would. And what it would was fulfill Heero's several-months' wish of getting into Duo's pants. He didn't really tell it to; it just went on its own. Given the way Duo angled his hips to give Heero better access, it was evident he didn't object. 

There was a button _and_ a zipper, which presented all sorts of trouble for a moment, but the rewards were well worth it. Beyond the last remaining barrier of soft boxer briefs, the flesh of Duo's erection was smooth, fine, and very hot, and the breathy groan that fell from Duo's lips as Heero touched him made the blood pound into Heero's groin at the speed of his rapidly beating heart. 

Evidently the old-fashioned suit Heero wore had given Duo even more trouble, but he also persevered. And as his hand threaded through curling hair and found what it sought, he gave a little sigh half of triumph and half of growing satisfaction, and began mouthing Heero's neck again. Heero felt himself go simultaneously stiff and weak at the knees as Duo slowly explored his erection from one end to the other with creeping fingers and nibbled at the flesh beneath his ear with sharp fangs. He could feel the unevenness of Duo's breathing against his neck, and his own was coming in short gasps. His unoccupied left hand clutched at Duo's back, crumpling the red-lined vampire cape into a mass of cheap polyester wrinkles. 

Except for a slight trembling that moved through him like a storm, Heero was absolutely still at Duo's haphazardly roving mouth on his ear and jaw and neck and collarbone. He felt as if he was flying high up through a cloud of pleasure, and not just physical (though that certainly was a significant part of it), racing through lightning and thunder like a kite whose taut string was held in Duo's skilled grip. He pulled at the flesh in his own hand, and Duo writhed against him with an inarticulate gasping groan before kissing him hard on the mouth once more. 

A pulsing, aching core of arousal was largely central to the universe at the moment, but it was dimly surrounded by other sensations: the rapid beat of Duo's heart, the scent of Duo's sweat rising in the heat between them, the taste of the paint on Duo's face and the unique flavor of his mouth. And yet, through all this, it was the knowledge, largely unconnected to his five senses, that Duo was _here_ , with _him_ , holding him, touching him, as Heero had so long wished, that was doing the most to accelerate him through waves of pleasure toward a bright grand finale. 

Erratic though his motions were, he stroked Duo's erection purposefully, loving the way the sensations he was giving seemed to mirror those he was receiving. And when the lips against his broke away as Duo's face lifted upward in a little spasm of ecstasy and moaned out Heero's name, it was all he could take. With a loud, shuddering sigh, he climaxed hard onto Duo, clutching at him with digging fingers as he did so. 

Duo's outcry had been an indicator of how close he was, and soon, heralded by noisy huffing breaths and a groan, he came as well. Then he went limp against Heero so that they were _both_ in danger of slumping down to the floor, tugging somewhat absently at Heero's hair with his right hand and letting his breathing steady against Heero's neck as he made a soft contented noise in the back of his throat. Heero returned the evening's favor by mouthing Duo's neck and occasionally scraping his teeth against the hot flesh. 

Eventually, after a deep, pleased breath, Duo's incoherent sounds turned into murmured words. "So..." he said, and then repeated his earlier, "That's all it takes, huh?" 

Breathily Heero chuckled against Duo's carotid and said, "Yeah." 

Drawing back, Duo kissed him briefly one more time before looking at him with a smile that was half thoughtful and half playful. "I have to say I'm flattered." 

"I guess I should be too, then," Heero replied, "since you only took about ten seconds longer." He was blushing, but also so flushed in general that he doubted it could be distinguished. 

Duo's smile widened into a grin, and he detached himself from Heero with the reluctance of something firmly glued. He looked around rather sluggishly, seeming only slowly to regain his awareness of the rest of the apartment. Holding his pants closed with his right hand and slowly swiveling his hips as he walked as if reveling in a very pleasant leftover sensation, he crossed the room. A box of Kleenex on the kitchen counter seemed, understandably, to be his destination. He examined his left hand and the sleeve just beyond it as he went, and announced, "I'm going to have to wash this shirt if I want to wear it to the party." He didn't seem to be complaining, though. 

"Yeah..." Heero agreed, looking down and taking stock. "My pants..." 

"I got some of this paint on your jacket and stuff, too," Duo said as soon as he was finished laughing triumphantly. "Supposedly it comes off in the washer, but we'll see, I guess." Once he'd righted his own attire, he brought a couple of tissues back to help tidy Heero, who was still leaning weakly against the door. 

As Duo's eyes were bent downward, he kicked at something on the floor. "You never got a chance to use your Punjab lasso." 

"My what?" 

"I think that's what it's called..." 

Heero followed Duo's gaze to his prop rope, which had dropped from his hand the moment the latter had found better things to hold onto. "Oh, that. I never figured out how I was going to use it anyway." 

Duo looked back up at him, eyes flashing through his bangs and a devilish grin on his lips. "I bet we could think of one or two ways," he said. He bent and retrieved the object in question, then stroked one end of it slowly down Heero's face before he put it in his hands. "You know what else I'm looking forward to? Is you wearing that mask again." Duo nudged it with his toe where it too had fallen forgotten to the floor. 

Heero smiled at him. "I don't really need it anymore, though." 

"Maybe not with me, but I can't wait to see what you have to say to everyone at that party tomorrow with it on." Duo looked rather tickled at the thought, and went on enthusiastically. "Because I can just see you telling Schbeiker that we _all_ know she's the one who eats all the extra donuts in the break room on Fridays but nobody says anything because she's so touchy about her weight; or that obnoxious old man who sits down at the other end that he needs to stop leering at you because you wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole, especially now that you've got a boyfriend." 

Heero laughed, but had to protest. "I don't think it makes me say nasty things." 

"Well, tonight's been mostly just your friends. Of course you're going to say nice things to _us_. People at work, though..." Duo became even more excited as he continued. "And everyone'll stare at you because they have no idea where this all came from, and you can say, 'Why so silent, good messieurs?' and then _boom!_ turn to Treize from accounting and tell him that he needs to get over himself already because he just _isn't_ that hot. I swear I would jump you right then and there." 

"Well, when you put it that way, it's almost tempting." 

"Almost?" Duo echoed, disappointed, as he picked up the mask as well and added it to the rope in Heero's hands. 

"All right, it's definitely tempting," admitted Heero. "I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow." 

Duo gave a grin of self-satisfaction. "Seriously, though," he said, "we've got a lot of lost time to make up for, Mr. Doesn't-Bother-To-Tell-Me-He-Likes-Me. I've known you for, what, a year? and the more I think about it, the more I think I've liked you _all along_ without realizing it." 

This brought a sudden warmth to Heero's chest and a smile to his face. It was a slow, almost tentative expression; this was _so_ much more than he'd expected tonight when he'd set out to try to get Duo to bite him and relieve just the tiniest bit of his pent-up frustration and hidden desire. It was almost incredible that they'd come this far. 

Duo also seemed to be marveling, simultaneously surprised and delighted at Heero's smile. "You are so cute..." he said wonderingly. 

Heero didn't know that 'cute' was the word he would most like to have applied to him, but couldn't really object when it impelled Duo to kiss him again. 

"Now," said Duo at last, drawing away, "I seem to remember _somebody_ promising me beer." 

" _I_ seem to remember Nosferatu Lord Maxwell inviting himself over for it," Heero replied mildly. 

Duo grinned. "You can't tell me you didn't want me to come." 

Heero thought he was once again blushing a little at Duo's word choice, but still so flushed that it probably wasn't visible. "Well, take a look in the fridge," he said. 

"Excellent!" Duo swept his cape out dramatically as he turned and headed for the kitchen once again. 

Heero paused before following, his gaze falling from Duo's figure to the objects in his hands. Contemplatively he stared at them for a long moment. "Duo..." he said. 

Duo paused just past the microwave and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?" 

Face taking on a serious frown, Heero continued to scrutinize his props. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course." Duo moved two steps back toward him, mirroring Heero's expression with a slight worried wrinkling of his brow at the pensive tone. 

At last Heero looked up at him and said, "Who the hell am I dressed as?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2010 [Moments of Rapture](http://sharona1x2.com/rapture/) contest, whose theme was a whole long list of cliches. 
> 
> My friend Zombie Girl provided the suggestion that Quatre and Trowa dress as Mercutio and Tybalt of _Romeo and Juliet_. I'm not a huge fan of the play (though it's a lot more enjoyable when the titular couple are offstage), but I wanted matching costumes that would provide them with the opportunity for dramatic dialogue, and those characters worked perfectly. The one line that doesn't belong to either of them is, "His fault concludes but what the law should end," which is originally one of Lord Montague's. 
> 
> Incidentally, though Heero's narration never really had a chance to get into it because of flow and all that, Shakespeare is something of a mask for Trowa: in much the same way the actual mask allows Heero to express himself more openly, the memorized lines and the concept of performance allow Trowa to show a good deal more emotion than he otherwise could. 
> 
> Obviously all the other quoted lines are from Andrew Lloyd Weber's _The Phantom of the Opera_. I have mixed feelings about his adaptation of what has long been one of my favorite books, but people tend to know the musical much better, so I felt it logical to have the other characters quoting that rather than the book. I wanted to balance this out just a little by giving the story a title from the book rather than the musical (which title would also then have been a bit less obvious), but, although there are several lines featuring the word 'mask' in Gaston Leroux's original (OK, a _translation_ of Leroux's original), none of them said what I wanted, so there you go.


End file.
